Secrets
by airzy7
Summary: RIVERCHELE!AU. Lea and Naya are best friends, but when they go on the Glee Live! 2011 tour Naya lets out something private her and Lea share on stage. What will happen? Based on a GIF inside. Smut warning. Naya/Lea not Santana/Rachel.


It had all started on the _Glee Live! 2011_ tour, of course Naya was the one to initiate it.

As Lea and Naya walked past each other in the hall Naya would give Lea a wink. And it didn't mean anything, that's what Lea had thought. But it jumped quickly, going from a quick wink to a playful smack on the ass. But Lea wouldn't deny that she loved it.

She never really questioned the smacks, because nobody saw, if people saw they would automatically assume Lea and Naya were dating, and 'Riverchele' would become a thing like they'd seen on the internet with usually kinky stories or photos, but they never admitted to each other they found it arousing.

They were just best friends, doing completely heterosexual things with each other and as far as it ever got was a kiss on the cheek or the corner of the mouth – and now Naya smacking her ass – but apart from that, everything was platonic.

Or so Lea thought.

During their "Born this way" performance Naya had walked up behind Lea and slapped her on the ass, in front of everyone. Screaming fans and cameras, and she could see it, "Riverchele on the way" and even though being shipped with her best friend wasn't so bad she had to play along with it, and turn it into a joke.

She bent over, a laugh coming from her lips as she pretended it was the first time it'd happened, like it hadn't turned her on from being smacked on the ass by her best friend in front of a bunch of adoring fans.

So when their performance ended it was Darren and the Warblers on with "Silly Love Songs" because Darren had not been present during the last number nor were any of the Warblers. Lea grabbed Naya's hand – hoping nobody was watching – and pulled her into the hall.

Naya was backed against the wall with Lea in front of her, and oh so many times this scenario had played out in her head, where Lea would kiss her, _but, _she would never tell her that, or at least until Lea initiated something like that.

"What the hell was that?" Lea tried to speak sternly, but her arousal was quickly building up. Naya was so close and looked so pretty.

Naya furrowed her brow,

"The smack? I've done it millions of times. And don't think I don't hear you squeal after it"

Lea sighed,

"I know – but you've never done it in public, anybody could think anything. And I don't!"

Naya shrugged,

"I don't see the big deal Lee, everybody knows we're close, and why shouldn't we get to have even _more _fun during the concert?" she laughed, "and you do, sometimes it's a little moan"

Lea huffed,

"Okay. Well maybe I do, but Nay, I assure you it isn't because it turns me on or anything"

Naya laughed, shaking her head in amusement,

"You're a terrible liar. Does it _actually _turn you on? Its okay to say yes, there is no lying or judging in this friendship, except if you're wearing something ugly that doesn't do any justice to your body"

Lea shook her head,

"Nope" she swallowed thickly, hoping Naya couldn't see through her, but she was almost certain that she could.

Naya huffed in frustration,

"Lea" she tutted, "Lea, Lea, Lea"

Lea bit her lip,

"What are you going to do Nay?" she asked nervously as she watched Naya sport a sly grin.

Naya placed her hands on Lea's hips, forcing her forward until she was flush against Naya's body. She wrapped an arm around Lea's middle, holding her in place while her other hand got ready.

Not even a minute later Naya's hand whipped forward, spanking Lea's ass hard. It made both girls' knee's go weak. Lea squealed,

"What was that for, Nay?" her hands reached behind her to rub away the pain the smack caused, but were pulled away by Naya's.

Naya shook her head,

"Don't be naughty Lea"

Despite how pissed she should be at Naya, it was really turning her on.

"Can you be a good girl for Nay?" Naya asked, smiling cheekily at Lea, knowing how much it both frustrated her and how much it turned her on. Sexual frustration.

Lea looked away from Naya, unable to speak or do really anything because of the throbbing of her clit.

"Did you here what I said? Or are you going to have to get another spank for being naughty?"

Lea shook her head furiously, desperate to tell Naya she heard her, but words were no longer coming out.

"Yes?" Naya asked.

"Mmmm" Lea hummed loudly, hoping Naya took the message.

This time it was harder. A sharp hit to Lea's covered ass, and Naya was so tempted to pull down Lea's skirt and hit her bare bottom, but she didn't. Another squeal – much louder than the last – came, and now her ass stung, but once again; Naya pulled her hands away.

"Do you need to rub it? Does it hurt?" Naya asked gently, smirking afterwards at Lea's eye roll.

Lea nodded quickly,

"Yes" she breathed, and was even more surprised herself that she managed it out.

Naya lifted up Lea's black and white spotted skirt, pulling down Lea's white, lacey panties from underneath, hearing a gasp from Lea's mouth and didn't think twice before palming her ass.

"God Naya" she panted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Naya continued to rub her bare ass.

Naya pressed a kiss to her neck,

"Do you like it? S'it turn you on?"

"Yes" she hissed, closing her eyes as Naya pleasured her.

"You're so hot, Lee" she whispered into her ear hoarsely, "I love your ass, and your legs, your boobs, your voice, your hair. Your everything"

"Uhuh" Lea moaned, unable to think straight.

"Here" Naya said simply, turning her body and placing her thigh between Lea's legs, offering her something to hump.

And that's exactly what happened.

Lea grinded down on Naya's bare thigh, feeling the warm skin on hers. When Naya bit on a sensitive place on Lea's neck, then blew cold air onto it Lea nearly lost it then and there.

She clamped her eyes shut,

"Fuck, Naya"

Naya chuckled, even if Rachel never swore Lea swore quite a lot. Naya figured it must have been from an upbringing in New York, and the Bronx of all places. She found it really hot, so she had asked Lea to keep doing it.

"No" Lea shook her head, "Fuck me Naya. I want you to fuck me Nay. Here, now, please"

Naya pressed a finger to the smaller girls lips; silencing her.

"Say no more baby"

Naya pried open Lea's legs, not surprised to find her completely clean and hairless, because Lea complained about getting it done, so Naya went and got it done with her ever since.

She looked down, then back to Lea and smiled,

"You have such a pretty little pussy, Lee"

Lea smiled proudly,

"Thanks Naya" she kissed her full on the lips. No corners. No cheeks.

Naya was taken aback. Sure, she was about to finger her best friend, but somehow kissing felt like a more intimate thing. You could finger anyone and it wouldn't mean anything, but kissing somebody on the mouth felt more like a promise, or like you were in a relationship. Though, Lea would make a perfect girlfriend, which was if she were to ever come out.

She looked down, then back up to Lea,

"Are you ready? You can back out now if you want to. I don't want to hurt you"

Lea smiled in amusement,

"Do you not know how many times I have gotten off to the thought of us together? Trust me. You won't hurt me"

Naya agreed silently. She too had done the same.

She stuck a finger slowly into Lea's pussy, checking Lea's facial expressions to make sure she was okay.

Her cum already coated Naya's index finger, Lea was so wet already and Naya couldn't believe it, so she had to ask.

"Lee… do you read our smut fanfiction?"

Lea bit her lip,

"Yes" she nodded.

"Do you touch yourself while reading it?" she asked, moving her finger in and out.

"I can only read half of it because they're so erotic that I cum before its over" Lea admitted, watching the smirk appear on Naya's lips.

Naya added a second finger without Lea's consent, deciding she wanted to stretch Lea's tight pussy, maybe she would cum faster.

Her fingers slid in and out of the brunette's pussy with ease; pushing her fingers knuckle deep, disappearing into Lea's pussy. She began to curl and twist her fingers, hearing Lea's breath pick up speed.

"Shit Naya, you're so fucking good at this" Lea panted.

Naya leaned into Lea's body, whispering near the corner of her mouth,

"That's it baby, keep swearing. You know Nay Nay loves when you swear" she stopped, her voice picking up a husky tone, "It _fucking _turns me on Lee, every single time you swear – even before today – it turned me on"

After minutes of Naya fingering Lea, she never tried to grasp onto the way Naya did it, because there wasn't enough time before she'd twisted and changed the way she fucked her.

Lea's knees were weak, her breath uneasy.

"Naya, baby, add" she bit her lip, "add another finger"

Naya complied, slipping a third finger into her stretched pussy, hearing Lea moan her name she couldn't help but think about her touching herself, and her moaning her name.

Her fingers brushed over Lea's g-spot, pulling a long moan from her lips.

"What other things have you done?" Naya asked, her fingers picking up incredible speed.

"Uh, uh" Lea moaned, "I touch myself every night and imagine you. S-some of those stories we've read that I haven't admitted I find really hot I wrote myself. I've wanted to do this since you started Glee"

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" she asked huskily.

"Which part?" Lea stammered, feeling Naya's fingers extend and curl over her g-spot.

"All of it. If you had of told me you liked what we read, we could have done it. When I first saw your bare legs I wanted to fuck you, why didn't you tell me? I would have fucked your short ass every chance I got"

"I was worried what you'd think Nay" she whispered.

"I'm your best friend" she replied hoarsely, "We're supposed to tell each other fucking everything, doesn't that mean anything? By the sounds of it Lee needs another spank… doesn't she?"

Lea bit her lip,

"Lee needs another spank" she agreed.

Naya lifted up the skirt, tucking the bottom into the waistband. One hand still in Lea she whipped her hand down, her hand meeting the flesh hard and sharp, leaving a stinging pain.

"Ahh." She moaned, "Naya fucking hell"

Naya smirked proudly, three fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, her thumb pressed down on Lea's clit, waiting for her to squeal.

As soon as she did it, it happened, a moan leaving Lea's mouth as an orgasm coaxed by Naya coursed through her, her teeth biting hard enough on her bottom lip to draw blood. Naya watched in surprise as her friend went through her orgasm; she found it interesting that somebody so small could cum so hard in one go.

She waited patiently for Lea to come down from her high, drawing patterns on the skin of the inside of her thigh. Naya watched Lea's brown eyes open, so innocent and sweet.

"You okay Lee? That was _pretty _intense" Naya asked, helping her friend put her panties back on to avoid suspicion of the other cast mates, even though she was about 100% sure they had heard them, and even Darren who was still doing all the Warbler numbers probably sensed something. But it didn't matter, because she loved Lea.

"Yeah" Lea breathed, "You were incredible at that, and I promise I will return it. Though I'm warning you it might not be as good as what you can do"

Naya smiled,

"I'm sure it will be perfect, just like you"

Lea pulled Naya in for a tight hug. She relaxed into Naya's body, enjoying the feel of being in her friends arms,

"I love you Naya. I really, really do, and not just because you pleasured me"

Naya's heart warmed at Lea's words. It was exactly what Naya would have said, except for changing Naya to Lea.

"I know you do. I love you so much Lea, more than I've loved anyone in my life"

Naya gave Lea a quick kiss,

"Things won't be weird, will they?"

Lea reached for Naya's hands, intertwining her fingers with the Latinas. She chewed her lip thoughtfully,

"Can we date?"

Naya didn't think twice before answering,

"Of course Lea. I've wanted to for ages, I've loved you for ages"

Lea smiled,

"So have I. I love you Nay, and yes, it does mean you can smack my butt in public, and we can kiss in public, and cuddle in public. I don't care about tabloids or reporters, or even what our fans think, because I love you. Only you. And I'd never give that up. Not in a million years."


End file.
